Animal Farm
Animal Farm is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 3rd November 1986. It got re-released by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th April 1993. Description The celebrated cartoon feature film of George Orwell's classic novel Based on the novel by George Orwell This celebrated animated feature film made in 1955 was the very first full-length cartoon made in England and it captures the true spirit of George Orwell's satirical masterpiece with great skill and sympathy. It was received with great enrhusiasm by reviewers - 'The best serious cartoon film ever made' - Daily Express, 'A film of quite exceptional interest and power' - The Daily Telegraph, and its impact is still as impressive today. Animal Farm has become the classic political fable of the twentieth century and tells the tale of how Farmer Jones's animals join in revolutionm overthrow their brutal master and run the farm on their own, only to find their idealism betrayed by power and corruption, and themselves gradually enslaved by the evil dictator, Napoleon the pig, and his self-seeking cronies. Cast * Gordon Heath as Narrator * Maurice Denham as All Animals Credits Directed by John Halas and Joy Batchelor Produced by John Halas and Joy Batchelor for Louis de Rochemont Animation Director: John F. Reed Music: Matyas Seiber Narrator: Gordon Heath Voices: Maurice Denham Opening # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # Warning screen # BBC Video Star logo (1980-1988) # Start of Animal Farm (1954) Closing # End of Animal Farm (1954) # BBC Video Star closing logo (1980-1988) # Warning screen Trailers and info Original 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows".Category:Animal Farm Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:Halas and Batchelor Category:1986 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Gordon Heath (Animal Farm Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred)